The Prisoner
by Farrel
Summary: Master Cylonis gets more than she bargained for when she captures the last of the Time Lords.    One Shot


Dedicated to and requested by MistOverMoon

Nate: Great another thing that will stop Rise of the fallen being completed.

Me: MAKE SILENCE NOW HUMAN WORM BABY!

Nate: Wut?

Riley: She's had too much coffee again.

Me: BANANA! *hisses and dives off the drabble cliff*

Nate...Ooook then.

**The Prisoner**

**Red lights blazed aboard the Condor, flashing with urgency as red lights tend to do, Aerrow burst onto the bridge his red hair dishevelled his clothes soaking wet and his face and hands considerably scratched from trying to give Radarr a bath. His gaze swept in the scene with a single blink, Stork was trembling uncontrollably at the helm though guiding the Condor with his usual precision and awe inspiring awesome piloting skills.**

"**What is it!"**

**Stork didn't turn but a single word uttered from him sent Aerrow sprinting for the hanger bay. As he ran he found the other Storm Hawks falling in behind him, leaving their various tasks to help quell the threat. They reached the bay and immediately ran for their individual rides mounting even as the wide loading doors opened with a hydraulic groan.**

"**What is it Aerrow?"**

**Piper glanced at the redhead from her heliscooter, she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. It was invariably the same thing when the alarms blared but you never knew.**

"**Cyclonian's."**

**Piper nodded she had guessed right, now she jerked her ride into action and sped from the hanger followed by the others and into a fire fight. **

**Bolts of crystal energy sizzled through the sky towards the Sky Knight and his friends with there usual inaccuracy. From what Aerrow could see it was only a small squadron and therefore not likely to be much of a threat, gunning his engine he zoomed towards three of them expertly destroying two of the rides with an expert slash from one of his own blades. The other was knocked flying by an angry chicken thrown by Radarr who grinned and made a rude gesture at the floating Talons.**

**Slightly above the battle being waged by Aerrow and Radarr, Finn dodged a barrage of bolts and loosed two crystal tipped arrows of his own. They each struck home and he crowed with delight as the Talons fell activating their parachutes seconds later.**

"**OH YEAH FINN IS THE MAN! CHICA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**His triumphant yell became a girlish scream as a stray energy bolt slammed into his ride frying right through the electrics and effectively slicing the Sky ride in half. He didn't have time to activate his own parachute as seconds later Junko flew below him; the sharpshooter landed as was his usual want crotch first on the Wallops own ride.**

**Cross-eyed the blond grinned at his best friend who grinned back and dove into a three sixty avoiding more enemy fire. **

**In a few short minutes that seemed even less than that the battle was over and the Storm Hawks were back aboard the Condor celebrating their victory.**

**The boys were on the bridge while Piper had retreated to her lab, but now she too entered the bridge carrying a small leather booklet and a sheet of tattered paper.**

"**What's that Piper?"**

**Aerrow glanced at the small item drawing the other Storm Hawks attention to it too even Storks. **

**The Merb grinned manically "It probably contains paper mindworms! Don't open it unless you want to infect us all with literacy inability!"**

**The Navigator stared at the Merb one eyebrow raised for a second and then turned to the others.**

"**One of the Talons was carrying it and I thought it might be something important, the thing is it was blank when I first looked at it but then and I don't know how but some words appeared on it look!"**

**She flipped the little book open and the others leaned forward expectantly with the exception of Stork who hissed slightly and backed away. True to Pipers words the little booklet was blank but even as they stared at the little piece of paper inside it words began to form reading-**

_**The dark stormy landmass, please come.**_

"**Dark stormy landmass?" Finn crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow. "What the heck does that mean?"**

**Junko shrugged and looked at Aerrow who frowned as Radarr chirruped a question. **

"**Dark stormy landmass huh..."**

**Suddenly Piper clicked her fingers "It must mean Cyclonia, someone is being held prisoner there look at this."**

**Now she held up the second piece of paper that bore the mark of the Cyclonian's on it, some of the words were blotted out by ink and dirt but what could be read was-**

**Prisoner transferred... Being held you must retrieve his transport... blue box.**

"**What does that mean?" Junko looked confused.**

**Aerrow glanced at his friends and smiled tightly. "It mean's were going to Cyclonia."**

"**Were doomed." Muttered Stork.**

**Xxx**

***On Cyclonia***

**Cyclonis stared in disdain at the tall man who was tied to chair in front of her, he had a cheery face and he seemed to be staring around with interest and intrigue despite his circumstance as though he was used to this sort of thing.**

"**You know I don't think I've ever been to this planet before, been to one like it I think somewhere in the Karissa galaxy. They didn't use crystals for energy though that's pretty impressive it's got to be said I mean an energy source that doesn't pollute is always pretty impressive in my book. Lots of sky too I like a planet with lots of sky except that one I was on recently nearly froze to death there, I'm the Doctor by the way."**

**The man grinned at her after spouting all this at breakneck speed without stopping for a breath.**

**Cyclonis opened her mouth to say something and was instantly stopped as he started speaking again.**

"**Aren't you a little young to be a ruler then? No wait let me answer that yes yes you are and the dark look reeeeaaally doesn't look good on you by the way. I think you should get some windows in here too very dark and glooooooomy in here don't you think I..."**

"**Shut UP!" Cyclonis finally managed to hiss at him."**

"**Oh sorry, I know could talk for England me, my friends always said I talk too much and it must be really annoying to have someone talking non-stop am I right?"**

"**WILL YOU BE SILENT!" Cyclonis screamed.**

"**Oh sorry."**

**The Doctor fell silent smiling at the young girl. She seemed quite put out by him not surprising really a lot of people were. He wasn't quite sure why he'd been captured and tied up to honest, he hadent even been doing anything. The TARDIS had landed as it usually did and he'd found himself stepping out into a collection of armed guards and when someone was waving a blazing crystal stick in your face it probably wasn't a good idea to argue.**

"**Now you will tell me how to use your box and tell me how to get to the other side."**

**The Doctor made a few muffled noises, she stared at him angrily.**

"**TELL ME!"**

**The Doctor frowned indignantly "but you told me to shut up I can't talk and shut up at the same time can I?"**

**He thought about this for a second and decided no he couldent.**

"**Bit silly telling someone to do something that is literally impossible for that someone to do, that's like telling someone to stand on their head and juggle at the same time."**

**A few Talons looked up from a donut break as a shrill scream of rage echoed throughout the Terra.**

**Xxx**

***Three Hours Later***

**The Storm Hawks burst into the throne room after battling their way through the Terra, about a hundred Talons, The Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe and found Cyclonis curled up in a ball on her throne dais with her hands curled over her ears. Tied to a chair just at the foot of the steps was a man who cast a sideways glance at them and grinned happily.**

**Cyclonis glanced up hope in her eyes and darted to Aerrow.**

"**PLEASE PLEEEEEASE TAKE HIM WITH YOU!"**

**The End**

Me: You know I think the Doctor's villain annoyance level was turned up full volume today LOL.

Doctor; Yes yes it was.

Nate: RABBITS

Me: um yes. Anyway hope you enjoyed FARREL OUT


End file.
